Guide You Home
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: Naruto is determined to bring Sasuke home by any means necessary. Any. Means. Necessary. Yaoi, lemon, smut, oooey gooey goodness. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1- Guiding Lights

**A/N: Hello there, I'm new to . I've posted this story on TONFA, as well as my other two stories I've written. Be nice, reviews would be appreciated, and remember- it's YAOI which is BOY'S LOVE, not girls on guys who like girls or girls on guys who like guys, but guys on guys who like guys. lol :)**

**I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, but if I did.. Oh boy. The fun I would have. :3**

**Enjoy :)**

Here I stand, yet again, on the verge of agony and despair. My only escape is through the sweet tinge of the blade I hold in my left hand as it sifts through the skin on my right wrist. I cringe with the deep feelings of hate and indifference at this life I had come to know. How did things come to be this way? I don't know, nor do I care. I have no family, no one left to run to in this world. I am alone, truly and inevitably alone.

Until I stayed with Orochimaru, I lived in what was left of my parent's house after they were slaughtered at the hands of a powerful demon. Yet for some strange reason, the demon did not slay me. He knew I was there; I, a mere taunt for him, yet he did not take my life. He took nearly everything away from me, so why not my life? Everything changed when I stared into those blood red eyes. My parents, my happiness, all shattered within one desolate night of my existence.

"Live to hate me, foolish brother."

Those words branded under my skin. I soon became an outcast from my society. They didn't understand the pain I suffered. I hate them. I hate them all. One day I will make them pay, the hateful village that set my clan's destruction on that demon, my dear older brother.

There is a noise nearby and I jump out of my thoughts as the one and only Uzumaki Naruto staggers forward.

"Sasuke!" He growls and charges blindly forward. He has not changed in the least.

_"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as he turned on his side in the grass, fast asleep. I didn't understand why he came to the lake everyday just to sit with me. All I knew was that he was just as lonely as I was. His ratty white shirt with an Uzumaki design shifted when he turned and I caught a glimpse of his already slightly-toned abdomen. I would have to wake him soon, it was getting late. He looked so peaceful like this. I felt the small heat grow across my face as I reached over and shook him awake._

_"Oi, Naruto.. wake up."_

_He stirred and I saw a small string of drool slip further down his cheek. Damn kid._

_"Sasuke..? Aww man, I fell asleep again."_

_"It's getting late..."_

_"Nee.. Sasuke? Can I... Can I stay with you tonight? Please?"_

_I felt heat rush to my face again, the kind of heat I only felt when I was near him. Who was he anyway?_

_"... I don't-"_

_"Pleeaasseeee?" His ocean blue eyes rounded into sparkling orbs. I couldn't say no, but I had never had anyone stay over before... that..._

_I looked down at my feet and whisper silently, "I guess..."_

_"Ah! Thank you Sasuke!" He smiled a genuinely happy smile, and I smiled too for the first time in forever. This kid... This damn kid... He's going to be the death of me._

_As we walked to the manor he rambled about the most random things. When we approached the main entrance, he stopped behind me with bewildered eyes._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Welcome to village- Uchiha..." I said quietly. We silently walked through the deserted street until we reached my house. I let him in and heat up the stove immediately to make us some Ramen._

_"All I have is Ramen..."_

_"That's fine. I love Ramen!"_

_I set the table where we will sit at and waited for the water to boil. Naruto sat patiently, not disturbing a thing. This is new, I thought to myself. Usually he's so energetic and annoying. I poured the water into our Ramen and we waited the three minutes until they were ready. His smile is strange to me, yet somehow comforting. We ate in silence._

_After dinner I washed our bowls and other dishes while he still sat in silence. I joined him a few minutes later and I noticed him fidgeting like he wanted to ask something._

_"What is it, dobe?"_

_"I was just thinking.."_

_When he didn't continue, I said, "You, thinking? Should I be alarmed?"_

_I smiled at the flush that grew across his face. Clearly flustered, he stammered on, "Well, I was just... I just wanted... to know.. what... what..."_

_"Spit it out already, jeesh." He was fairly cute when he stammered._

_"What happened to your family?"_

_I remained silent for a moment. It had been 2 years since Itachi killed everyone. I could handle talking about it, right?_

_"About two years ago," I started, a little choked. I cleared my throat and pushed forward. "My older brother, Itachi, killed my whole clan. I had stayed after class to practice my Shuriken and was late, so by the time I came home he had slaughtered everyone already. Before he left he cornered me and I felt as though he was going to kill me too. He simply told me I was weak."_

_He looked at me with sad and serious eyes. Eyes of understanding. I could get lost if I stared back too long._

_I cleared my throat again and willed away the tears that threatened to fall. No one had dared to care before him. Damn kid! I felt his arms wrap around me hesitantly at first. Surprised by the action, I jumped and looked in his eyes, searching for what in the hell he was doing. He held me steady and, by God, he was hugging me. I would not cry, not to a total stranger and a kid, not to him of all people._

_The hug was brief and after he pulled away I rubbed my eyes dry. It was dark outside now and I felt tired._

_"Nee... lets get some sleep Sasuke," he said as he stood up and stretched._

_"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked._

_"Nah, I'll take one in the morning!" That goofy grin again._

_"Alright. The guest bedroom is this way." I led him down the hall and showed him to his room._

_"Wait.. Where's the bathroom and your room?"_

_"The bathroom is here-" I pointed to a door on the left, "And why do you want to know where my room is?"_

_"Just... in case...?"_

_He was flustered again. Cute. My expression softened and I pointed to a door on the far end of the hall._

_"That's my room. Just in case."_

_He smiled and thanked me. We said good night and I walked back to my room. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom annexed with my room to take a shower. Once I stepped into the comforting steam the water immediately calmed me. I didn't hear him as he opened my door and snuck into my bed. When I emerged from the bathroom, he was sound asleep right in the middle._

_I debated on kicking him out, but one look at his face and I just couldn't wake him. I would definitely have to move him though._

_I walked over to the left side and pushed him lightly. He didn't budge. I pushed him a little harder, still he didn't move. I sighed desperately and stared at him. My luck changed when he turned over in his sleep. Did he just mumble something..? Oh well. I climbed in with my back to him, trying to relax. Lulled to sleep by the sounds of Naruto's breathing, it was the first night I didn't have nightmares about Itachi._

_I woke up to extreme warmth and comfort and... skin? I was laying on a bare chest... Someone was holding me..._

_Naruto._

_He was sound asleep but had me wrapped in his arms, my head on his chest. He must have gotten hot during the night because he was dressed in just his boxers. The realization of how I was laying kicked in right away and my face flushed a deep scarlet red. I tried to move but Naruto's arms tightened around me in his sleep. I was stuck and extremely embarrassed. He finally released me and turned towards me, drool now dripping on my pillow._

_How long had it been since he had been embraced, if at all, I thought to myself. Naruto never knew his parents, so he probably never got to be close to someone like this. Maybe.. if I could be there for him.. We could help each other to not be so lonely anymore..._

"Sasuke!" He growls and charges blindly forward at me as I snap out of my thoughts. Why had I just been thinking of that? What made me think of that time? Why was he here, now of all times?

As it was, I am standing on the edge of a cliff waterfall. Horrifically ironic for this situation. It seemed Team Kakashi had followed me after the fight with Itachi. Damn them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I am surrounded by at least a thousand Naruto's now, each with glowing red eyes. He was determined to drag me back to Konoha, even if it killed him.

"Hm. Naruto, you never learn, do you?"

"Teme! Why won't you come back?!"

His clones attack me, but I can take them. I knock at least a hundred of them out before speaking again.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because... Because I consider you my closest friend, Sasuke, and if I have to drag you kicking and screaming from the pits of Hell, then you better prepare yourself!"

Shuriken and kunai fly. I easily avoid them.

"The pits of Hell, huh.."

"You already killed Itachi. You don't need to do this. What will joining the Akatsuki do for you? What more do you want?"

As the last clone disappears with a *poof*, I stare into the real Naruto's eyes with my Sharingan.

"I am not going back to Konoha."

His anger flares as does his chakra. He notices my bloody wrist and my marred arm.

"Why do you continue to punish yourself like this-"

"Naruto!" I yell at him to make him shut up. "I can't go back... I was wrong about Itachi. He was ordered... He didn't.. I can't. You wouldn't understand."

There was silence as my words sank into Naruto's mind.

"I.. I don't know much about that.. But I know that Konoha needs you. Your friends need you. I need you..."

I steal a look into his eyes. Those sad, serious, understanding eyes again, yet clouded with intense anger and disappointment and something else I didn't recognize right off. His eyes, blood red from the Kyuubi demon, glared into the solid depths of my empty soul. I look down, unable to cope with the range of emotions radiating just from eye contact.

"Naruto... you..-" I was cut off when he suddenly appears in front of me, his hands grabbing my waist and pulling me to him roughly. I was rendered speechless as his lips brushed my ear so lightly. He barely whispers something that I almost didn't catch by being so distracted by his closeness, his smell, his hands on my waist, his nails gently digging in my hips...

"I love you. I love you, Sasuke, and I'm not going to let you be consumed by your darkness. You are coming home with me."

With that, his lips moved at once to hover over mine. My eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't going to... Oh God. His tongue traces along the bottom of my lip greedily. Powerless to his sensual touches, I gasp and he takes that opening to delve his tongue directly into my mouth. He kisses me with sincerity while pulling my waist even closer to his. Until then I barely registered the effects he was having on my body, but when he pulls me to him again I feel my erection in full force against his thigh. I wasn't expecting him to be just as aroused.

He pulls away from the kiss only to lick up my neck. I shudder when he runs his tongue repeatedly over an especially sensitive spot. He bites down close to where the Curse Mark is tattooed into my skin, his sharpened front fangs piercing the skin. A moan I was suppressing comes out against my will. His hands move to my bare chest, roaming over my toned muscles. I swear I could hear him purr.

He was at my ear again, licking up and down the outer shell. He bit down and I yelped.

"Naruto! What on-" I grip his shoulders tightly as he licks the inner shell, his heavy breathing in my ear seems to drown out the rest of the world.

"I won't let the Akatsuki have you. I won't let anyone have you anymore. I should have done this before Orochimaru got you," he whispers in my ear. "He once called you 'his Sasuke' to me. Do you know how that pissed me off? Years I have been waiting to tell you how I feel and here he comes, able to snatch you from me. That bastard."

"I-I-It's not like that.. N-N-Naruto.." His tongue now traveling down my neck close to my chest and back up to my jaw, "He.. didn't dare... touch me... He... wanted to.. But I wouldn't let-"

Any coherent thought I may have had vanishes at that moment. Naruto's hands, one steady at the small of my back and the other on my ass, both collectively move to the arousal in my pants. As his right hand ghosts over the bulge in my pants, his left hand comes to grasp my right wrist where the cuts are. He abruptly pulls away to examine the self inflicted wounds. The blood had long since stopped flowing, collected and dried around the open wound. Naruto focuses his attention to my wrist. Lowering his head slightly, Naruto begins to lick the deep cut. The sensation felt weird at first, then I realize he wasn't just licking my wrist. He was using his chakra to heal it with his tongue. The cut seals shut and all that remains is a faint scar. Naruto surveys my wrist once more before flicking his tongue one last time, his eyes boring into mine with that emotion I couldn't recognize earlier- a deep sense of lust, maybe?- as he sucks the skin in his mouth seductively.

How can he do this to me? He knows exactly where to touch me, he knows exactly how to make me moan. It is insufferable how I am reduced to putty in his hands, quite literally. I can no longer keep up the facade that he doesn't interest me. I have to face the fact that I need him just as bad.

"N-Naruto.." In the moment I gasp his name, his mouth was back on mine- domineering another kiss that threatens to tear me from my very being. He moves my hand to the back of his waist as he rubs his hand gently against the seam of my erection through my pants. He was truly going to kill me this way.

He pulls away suddenly, leaving me confused and panting wildly. My face deeply blushes at my current situation and I am at least glad to see he was in the same condition.

"So, Sasuke.. are you willingly coming home? Or am I going to have to tie you up?" he asked playfully.

"Naruto..." I regain my will and take a deep breath, "I cannot go back."

"We will just see about that, won't we?"

The look in his demon eyes flash danger. I think I like that look on him.

The fight is over before it begins, really. Naruto pulls out a kunai and we clash right above my head. He disappears behind me and pulls out his wire, weaving it around me. I jump at the last moment. He has a clone above me that I don't see. Really, what in the hell is wrong with me? We fall with my back to the earth, his body on top of mine. He quickly restrains my arms above my head, grinding his body suggestively. In the moment I am distracted with a body full of 17 year-old Naruto grinding wildly against my hips, the wire binds my wrists together, travels lower and winds loosely around my neck, tightens around my waist and hips, and binds my ankles together. That bastard had caught me off guard.

Even as I am fully binded by his wire, he never lets up from my body. He leans in close, his breath lingering on my neck. His tongue slowly licks up to my ear, he pauses to nibble on my lobe while his heavy breath sends chills down my spine.

"Well, Sasuke. Looks like I win."

I am again distracted and fail to notice when he sends his chakra to keep the wire in place. I find that I cannot move at all when he finally pulls back. He studies his work with a satisfied expression.

"But.. first.." Oh, the sight of him right here and now, straddling me right above my hard cock. Our eyes connect and he flushes, biting his bottom lip with sharp teeth so to the point of drawing blood. He grinds his ass gracefully over the erect bulge my pants. I silently curse him for binding me like this. All I want to do is hold that pretty little ass down and ram my cock, along with my frustrations, into that tight channel of his. And he would take it. I would make him take it all.

Naruto must have read my mind.

"Sasuke.. do you know what I have gone through these past three years? I only get hard when I think about you..."

He shifts his weight to his hands, one on each side of my head, while thrusting his manhood against mine. A loud moan emerges from the back of my throat and I throw my head back against the earth. Damn him, I won't last much longer if he keeps this up.

"You like that, Sassssukee?" He deliberately draws out the whispered syllables into my ear, his tongue flicking over my lobe sensually. He grinds his cock slower over mine, but I can see his shaking arms. His last shred of self control is winding undone. I want to be the only one that does this to him.

"Mmm... Sasuke.. I-I've never done this before. I want you to be my f-first. I can't stand it- I don't want anyone other than y-you. You will be mine even if I have to m-m-make you fuck me for you to understand how I feel..f-."He punctures his words in my ear with painstakingly slow thrusts, each push and pull of our clothed cocks on each other tearing away both our sanities. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Naruto," I find myself moaning his name as I feel him shift away from my ear. He means business this time. He trails his tongue over my chest through my open shirt, sucking random spots in near proximity to my left nipple. He finally reaches his desired position and laps his tongue across my pert nipple. At least he's not dragging that out, I think to myself. He draws my nipple in his mouth by sucking hard and I feel him rubbing my right nipple in between his fingers. I can't hold back my moans of pleasure now. I feel his smirk against my chest.

Something is wrong with me. My stomach feels fluttery and dangerously filled with desire, my face is flushed, my arousal feels wet with a raw need to pound someone into submission, said someone happens to be a male and he is straddling me, and I can't move. Such things never happened to Sasuke Uchiha. Ever.

"Sasuke..." I feel Naruto's breath lower on my abdomen, right above my bellybutton. My breath hitches. When did he move that far down without me realizing?!

_I am loosing it._

I feel him untying the bow that keeps my pants on. I feel him sliding my zipper down, slowly revealing my erection. I feel his hands traveling lower as he pushes my pants down to my thighs where the wire bound me.

_Loosing what, exactly?_

I feel the rush of cold air on my exposed cock. I feel Naruto's gasp on my thighs. I feel his breath on the tip of my cock.

_Control? No. I gave up control a while ago._

"Naruto!" I feel Naruto's tongue laps the head of my cock slowly. "What in the hell-" I am cut off as he engulfs the entire length in his mouth, his throat expands and contrasts around the tip. I hear his throat gurgling around the intrusion.

_I have lost myself. What reality have I given in to?_

Naruto releases my cock only to lick up the shaft like an innocent child licking a lollipop. I have to strain my head to catch a glimpse of his blonde locks falling into his face as he sucks on my head. He looks into my eyes with a grin as I feel his tongue give my head one hard flick. My head falls back to the ground with a solid 'thud' and I grunt with pleasure as he once again flicks his tongue over the head.

_He is being gentle. This... is nice. I could get used to this... to..._

Inch by inch, Naruto sucks my shaft into that wet heat of his mouth. I am floating on the edge, already about to reach that euphoria of orgasm. He has my whole member in his mouth, tongue lapping out to caress what he couldn't fit. His sharp teeth graze my length roughly, a feeling I would never forget. I soon feel the tip of his tongue touch my balls, but he pulls his tongue back as soon as the contact is made. I make a frustrated groan at an attempt to wiggle my body free.

_...Him..._

He withdraws my cock from his mouth, this time leaving the head in. He pauses, waiting to catch my eye again. I struggle to look on him, wondering why he stopped that glorious mouth of his, and he slams his mouth down on my length while keeping eye contact.

I couldn't look away if I wanted to. I really didn't want to.

Once, twice, three times, Naruto slams my cock into his throat, sucking, licking, swallowing my length whole. I scream his name as my body tethers on the edge. He moans against my cock and brings a hand to massage my balls, gently squeezing and kneading them in his palm. I come deep in his throat. Naruto's eyes never left mine, still watching my orgasm as I pant his name over and over. He only stops to swallow every drop of come sprayed in his mouth.

Naruto let my cock pop out of his mouth. To my surprise, I am still hard. Damn teenage hormones. Naruto sighs contently as he stands. He moves over me, eyes still locked with mine.

"Well... Sasuke.."

He unzips his pants slowly, giving me a show. My eyes flash down to his hands on his zipper. Once I see what he is doing, I can't look back into his eyes.

"Sasuke...I'll give it to you. I've never been uke in my dreams, except that one time, but this is important to me."

He hooks his finger in his pants and lowers them slowly. I catch a glimpse of black boxers lowering with his pants, revealing smooth pale skin. My eyes catch all of him that I can, mentally memorizing where his skin dips from his torso to reveal luscious hips and a fully erect cock. He steps out one foot at a time and throws his pants and boxers off to the side. I finally take in his muscle toned thighs leading down to his calfs, so very masculine. So fucking edible. My eyes draw back up his body slowly, lingering on every detail present. When I finally lock his gaze again I notice his face is tinged pink. Without breaking eye contact, he kneels down to my waist, licking his lips seductively.

"Naruto..." I wish I could move. This is so not fair.

"Heh." He smirks as he grinds his ass against my cock. I throw my head back and groan in desperation. Fuck, so close yet so far away.

"This is going to be rough, so this will hurt me more than it will hurt you, Sasuke."

"Naruto.. Why?"

He slams his hands on both sides of my face and lowers his body on top of mine. I can feel his naked cock rubbing flesh against mine. Sparks fly deep in my stomach and travel slowly throughout my body. Each shock of fire from my stomach seems to shake and grip my heart making it pound in uncontrollable spurts. He lifts his lower body and shifts so that my cock is rubbing right across his entrance. Such sweet torture, he seems to be a pro at this.

He answers my question with a frenzied kiss, biting my bottom lip with his fangs and pulling slightly. He pants as he lowers himself on my cock, shoving just the head in. I scream out, unable to move or do anything else for that matter. Slowly, he shoves my cock deeper in his tight hole. I feel his ass being stretched out to fit me. I feel his ass clutch and throb against my hard member. I feel his ass tightening and relaxing as he shoves more of me inside him.

"N-N-Naruto!"

He grunts and keeps still until I am fully inside him. He sits on top for a while, watching my reaction, his hands traveling up my abs slowly. Sweat drips off of my forehead as I struggle to compose myself.

"Beautiful," he sighs and he attempts to move.

It is hands down the best sensation I have ever felt.

Ever.

His ass tightly grips my cock, sliding up and down, throbbing with the foreign intrusion penetrating deep in his being. Naruto gasps, apparently not hurting anymore, and thrusts his ass down a bit harder than before. He wiggles against me, shaking my cock against his throbbing walls. His ass is now lubricated probably from my precum leaking out. I lean my head back and moan out. So good. So damn good.

Naruto keeps his pace slow and hard at different angles, like he's testing out which angle feels the best for him. He stops when I feel my cock hit a particular nub off to the right a bit. His eyes grow huge and feral as he impales himself against my cock, hitting that nub again. He leans down and his eyes close tightly in concentration as he thrusts down a third time. He growls a deep guttural animalistic growl the fourth time. I feel his ass tightening with each thrust. Whatever that nub is... Damn.

Naruto grabs my tied wrists with one hand and my shoulder with the other. His breath is fast and broken. His eyes open straight into mine and I see furious lust begin to spread. His energy level rises. I feel the added heat radiate off his body. He leans his head down to my ear, licking and nibbling. He growls deeply as he lifts his ass from my cock until just the head remains inside.

He waits until his energy is at its highest without his chakra taking control.

He slams his ass down fast and hard until my balls slap against his cheeks. He growls louder in my ear as his next assault comes faster than the last. When my cock slams against that bundle deep inside him, he arches his back up and screams out my name. My eyes grow wide as I watch him, my cock jumping with the need to come. He rides my cock faster, his ass squeezing tightly. He is close, I can feel it.

Maybe it was because we were having sex, or maybe it was because he meant to, but I could feel his chakra on my bindings start to loosen. I struggle and find I can move. With one swift motion, I break the wire on my wrists, thighs, and ankles. Naruto is taken aback but I don't give him much time to react. I grab his thighs as his ass is up, digging my nails in his skin, momentarily stopping him so I can spread my legs. With my new freedom, I thrust up as I push his thighs down on me. He moans out with a loud "Nnnnnaaaa!" I shut him up by meeting him for a kiss.

He brings his right hand up to his abs and touches himself sensually, traveling lower until he strokes his neglected cock. He gasps out, his ass tightens and throbs. Watching him, I move his hand and replace it with my own. Stroking his hot flesh makes me shiver in pleasure. Naruto's face flushes more as he looks in my eyes. I feel my stomach coiling. He's whispering my name over and over. My hand strokes harder and faster. I thrust up one last time.

"Naruto!"

"OhshitfuckSasukeIloveyouSasu ke!"

His come spurts out all over my chest, spraying my chin and my lips, some even landing in my panting mouth. His ass throbs and chokes my cock and in that instant I dig my nails in his ass and release my come deep inside him. He collapses on top of me, panting for air. My arms fold above his ass, keeping his body pressed to mine.

We lay there for a while, just listening to each other's breaths. He finally lifts his body on his arms and rolls off. I sit up and survey his damage. He is nearly naked, his jacket is unzipped- how, I had no clue- and I see his black t-shirt hugging his sweaty body. His eyes are closed but for the most part he looks back to his normal self. His energy levels are back to normal at least.

"Naruto..."

He opens one sapphire sky blue eye and looks at me hazily.

"Don't tell me you're still not coming back... I'd hate to have to kick your ass right now. Right after my first mind blowing orgasm. With a guy. With you. You're a guy. I'm a guy. Hey. We're all guys. But yeah. Don't make me kick your ass."

I try to look serious, but the way he said that.. I double over in laughter. He opens his other eye and just stares at me, amused.

"What's so funny?!"

"You are. Dobe."

I wipe away a tear from my eye and clear my throat.

"Sasuke... You are really cute when you laugh."

"Alright. I'll go home with you."

"I knew it! Damn you teme, I'm gonna- What?"

"I said, 'I'll go home with you.'"

"Really?"

"One condition."

"Anything!"

I lick my lips. Anything, eh? An evil grin spreads across my face.

My voice gets dark and sultry, "Anything? Are you sure, Naruto?"

He blushes and looks confused, "Y-yeah, I guess..."

My smirk stays on my face as I lean down and give him an honest kiss, one full of promise, sorrow, thanks, and desire.


	2. Chapter 2- Home

**A/N: There was originally a chapter 3 posted on TONFA, and I will leave it there if anyone wants to find it. I have recently decided to kick it out and maybe give it a stand alone story. Maybe.**

**Well, Chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

Tsunade-sama slams her bowl of sake on her desk.

"Sasuke-kun, its good to have you back in Konoha."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

"We will drop the rouge nin status from your record as soon as possible. Your status will go back to Genin, however. You may wish to take care of that at your earliest convenience..."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"..And, we will grant your request that you move in with Uzumaki Naruto. Although.." She pauses and gives me one of those half-amused, half-evil smiles, "You two may want to find someplace... bigger... that is, more spacious... eh? Oh well. Whatever floats your boat. Aha!"

She smiles innocently at me. Yeah, right.

"Thanks for your concern, Hokage-sama, but I already have plans to take care of that issue. I just.. need time."

We stay silent for a while.

"He's a good kid, Uchiha. You hurt him and I swear I will kill you. If you think Orochimaru is bad, you have yet to experience what I can do."

I bow as low as I can to show her my respect.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, that's enough. Dismissed.."

As I close the door to her office, I hear her mumble under her breath, "About damn time."

I find my Naruto waiting nonchalantly at the entrance to the Hokage tower. His hands in his pockets, his back slouched against the door frame, he looks utterly bored. He is staring at the night sky and I wonder what he is thinking about. His head falls when he hears my footsteps. One look in my direction and I see his eyes instantly light up, his dopey smiley spreading across his face. His form straightens and his right hand scratches his head nervously.

"Sasuke! Finally! There you are. So how'd-"

He is cut short by my hand gripping the back of his neck and my mouth crushing against his. Immediately he opens his mouth for me. My tongue slides across his sensually, exploring all he will give me. My left hand slides down his side to his waist, gripping him firmly. My right hand holds his neck, trailing my fingers across his jaw. I only break the kiss when he's panting heavily, grasping my shirt to hold his balance.

Someone nearby clears their throat.

We both look up to see Hatake Kakashi crouching on the fence just ahead, his nose buried in one of his Icha Icha books. A bemused look spreads across his face when I abruptly pull away from Naruto, leaving him defenseless. Naruto's knee's give out and he falls before he can catch himself.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto blushes and smiles at our former sensei.

"Well, Naruto. I see you two are getting along nicely. I was worried on our way back, you two seemed to avoid each other..." His eye crinkles up in his famous smile.

Naruto's blush is priceless. So beautiful.

"Well, uhh... You see... That is... Umm..." His hand raises to his head again.

"He's the hero that saved me, so I'm paying him back by being the drooling fan girl," I say coolly.

"Drooling fan girl? I see," Kakashi's expression changes to extreme bewilderment. "Just make sure Sakura finds out the right way, please. It is my understanding she still has feelings for you, Sasuke."

With that, Kakashi disappears in a poof of smoke. Naruto clutches his chest, heaving still from the dead surprise of Kakashi dropping in on us.

I walk up to him and reach out to help him up. He places his hand in mine and I pull him directly into my arms, embracing him softly.

"Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"I need a shower."

"Me too."

"Take me home."

I can feel his cheek warm up against mine. In the next instant we are jumping to his apartment. Once inside I head off to his bathroom and take a relaxing hot shower. My body has never felt so at ease. I hold my right wrist tightly, remembering both the feelings of pain and satisfaction. How could twenty-four hours change so much? I lean my head on the tiled wall of the shower, letting the water run over my face.

Once I step out of the shower, I hear Naruto knock on the bathroom door.

"Do you want some Ramen? I'm sorry, its the only thing I have.."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

He walks away to his kitchen and I can hear the stove being turned on. I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist.

_I forgot to ask him for something to change into._

I contemplate what to do for a minute before stepping out of the bathroom.

_Oh well. This will give him a shock. I owe him, anyway._

I smile to myself when Naruto seems too busy to notice me right away. He is now just in his black undershirt and boxers, his hatai ate removed. One hand rests on his waist and the other is stirring the pot of Ramen noodles in boiling water. A delectable sight indeed. I sneak behind him and wrap my arms around his waist while sliding my hands up his toned stomach, molding his back to me. He gasps slightly, then relaxes. He puts the wooden spoon aside and turns to me.

His jaw drops to the floor.

"Sas... Uhh... Oh!"

I watch his eyes as they are drawn down my chest, taking in every detail available. He absentmindedly traces his fingers over my lower stomach, reinforcing what he sees is real. He lingers on the exposed skin above the towel, then his eyes wander to my legs. He hooks a finger in my towel temptingly, but I grab his wrist before he can yank it. I pull him close to me and claim his lips, once again slipping deeper into this strange new feeling.

I break away when I hear the pot start to boil and pop, but not before I nip at his ear and whisper, "I need something to wear, dobe."

"I have something you can borrow, if you want, Sasuke," he turns and lowers the flame on the pot, then grabs my arm and drags me to the back. He throws me on his bed while he rummages through his dresser, tossing boxers and shirts everywhere. The towel unwraps from my hips as I barely sit up before he jumps in my lap, shoves a shirt over my head, and forces my arms through the sleeves. He hesitates and places a kiss on my cheek before quickly stepping off my lap.

"I'll go fix our dinner!" He grins widely as he walks back to the kitchen.

I stand up, thankful that the shirt is loose and baggy enough to fall to my knees. When I return to the kitchen, our Ramen bowls are being fixed. We eat in silence, but it's not awkward. Quite the contrary. Whenever I steal glances at him he always seems to be sucking noodles or licking his lips, drawing my attention to what sinful acts his innocent behavior insinuates. He lets his chop sticks linger in his mouth a moment longer than usual and I see his tongue flick in between them. The way he moans at how delicious his food is, dear God, he makes me want to trap him under me and torture him until he moans my name that way. I shift in my seat and attempt to finish my noodles.

When we finish, he has his dopey smile spread wide across his face. He takes our bowls and set them in the sink, not bothering to wash them. I yawn, apparently the last day's activities have caught up with me.

"Sasuke, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in my camping bag."

I stand and walk closer to him.

"Why?"

He looks at me and blushes a bit.

"Well, I figured you'd be tired and want just a good night's sleep..?"

"Yeah, but I also intend for you to be beside me when I sleep. Did you forget the deal?"

His back suddenly straightens and his face turns deep red. "No! I did not forget! I'm going to take my shower!" He storms off to the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I sigh and smile, something I've started to do more of recently. I make it to his bed determined to just rest my eyes until his shower is over.

_"Sasuke..!" Naruto moans out as I thrust back down hard and slow, drawing out the sensation of being buried deep in his tight ass. I grind against him sensually as I lean in and take a nipple in my mouth._

_"Please... Sasuke! Please! More!" His nails dig through my back. His face is flushed pink, mouth parted slightly and panting wildly. He wiggles beneath me, desperate for contact, and I am the one to give it to him. I lean my body closer to his, letting my torso rub against his heat. His grip slips to my ass, trying to shove me deeper inside. He is an animal and I am his tamer. His head lolls back and I kiss his exposed neck, sucking his skin in my mouth, marking him as mine and mine only. He gasps and rocks his hips meeting my thrusts. I continue to mark his skin as I ram my cock deeper, harder, faster, making him loose control. I snake one hand in between us to stroke his manhood. He screams my name and lifts his hips off the bed, crashing into mine. I hold him steady with a hard stroke while simultaneously thrusting my cock harder down in him. His eyes open wide, searching through the darkness for my own eyes. He finds them and our gazes lock, his mouth opens in a silent 'o' . His body shivers and spasms, I feel his ass tighten and throb as his cock spurts his come all over my chest. I still haven't stopped stroking him or thrusting, my orgasm near. I am suddenly being forced down, his mouth is on my ear, tongue licking and sucking my lobe._

_He whispers, "Come for me, Sasuke. Come inside me. Let it out deep inside my throbbing ass." I moan and a sharp tinge of pleasure travels from my stomach to my heart. My balls tighten as they slap his ass with each thrust. I let the tide wash me away, drowning in his vast sea, his love. My cock jolts and releases my come. I don't realize I'm saying his name over and over._

_"Sasuke..." he whispers..._

I hear Naruto rummaging in his drawers again. My eyes fly open, my heart beats fast. My cock pulses when I see Naruto in the moonlight of his window, naked and searching for night clothes to wear.

_Already I'm dreaming about him._

I get up and creep behind him, this time my hands go straight for his cock. Its hard as steel.

"Sasuke! What the hell-"

I smile my evil smile as his voice dies into a moan.

"My my, Naruto.. hard already? That must have been one steamy shower."

"I thought.. you.. were sleep..."

I slip my left hand up, ghosting over his abdomen barely letting my fingertips touch his skin. My right hand pumps his cock slowly. My tongue traces his neck up to his ear, then I take his cartilage in my mouth teasingly.

I moan loudly in his ear, "How can I sleep when you're parading around naked and hard? Hmm?"

He gasps and arches his back to me, I pull his lower half against mine. My cock rubs in between the folds of his ass. He moans and grips the dresser, the top half of his body tearing away from me. I watch his back shake, his shoulders struggling to hold him up.

"Naruto..." I whisper. He can only moan as a reply. I pull his chest to mine with my left hand, snaking it up softly against his neck, tilting his chin back with my forefinger. I hold him like this while pumping his cock faster, my mouth attached to his ear once again. I can feel his throat vibrate with his moan.

"You remember our deal, don't you?"

"Nnnghhh..."

I whisper, "Don't you remember what you promised me?"

"Y-y-yes..." he moans, barely able to speak.

"Say it..."

"Nggghhh! What?"

"Say." I pump his cock hard, trailing my thumb over the head, "It." Again, I pump hard.

"I-I.."

"You what?" I lick up his ear lobe.

"I promised to.. to.. to let you.. f-fuck me.. on top.." His body wiggles against mine, pushing my cock back and fourth against his ass.

"What else..?"

"I promised that I-I-I would let you d-d-do anything you w-wanted to me..."

"And the rest..?"

"... And that.. that.. I would belong to you!"

I start to walk backwards, taking him with me until we fall back on the bed in a sitting position. My hands grip his waist to keep him from moving. At first, I just hug him, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine. I let my hands travel up his body and I sigh into his back.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"You're really mean." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'll be... nice."

"I don't care about that. But you don't have to go and make me say embarrassing stuff like that!"

"Says the dork who seduced me yesterday!"

"That... umm that was different. I let my emotions get the best of me... and I was already running off the Kyuubi..."

I lift my head to lick along his spine.

"I can't complain. I enjoyed every minute of you fucking yourself on my hard cock. I can't wait to repay you for your kindness."

As he gasps I pull him up and shove him down on the bed under me, claiming his mouth as mine. I want to devour him, swallow him whole if I could, but he is so delicate. His body trembles under me like I could break him. My right hand goes straight to his cock as I lick a line from his jaw to his neck. I kiss, lick, bite, and suck a sensitive spot close to his ear, marking him as mine. I continue sucking and marking down his neck to his chest and even lower until I reach a nipple. I lap my tongue across the pert object, taking it between my teeth and biting hard. His hands bury themselves in my hair while his back arches off the bed, head thrown back. The delicious sounds escaping from his throat make my body hot with desire to make him scream.

I plant wet kisses down his chest to his torso and finally right above his arousal. I hear him 'guwaff' when I kiss the head of his cock teasingly.

"Sasu-"

My tongue trails along the underside of his cock until I reach his balls, I take each in my mouth fully and suck until the whole sack fits. Using my hand to pump his cock, I make my tongue trace slow circles on his sack. Naruto desperately wiggles under me, his hands fisting the sheets turning his knuckles white. Finally I release his balls to lick up his cock and take the head in my mouth. Using the same technique on his head, I suck it in my mouth slowly while trailing circles around the slit, gathering up the beads of precum leaking from the tip.

"Nnngaaahh! Sasuke! If you keep that up... Nnnnn!" Naruto bites down a finger he has curled in his mouth.

"Heh," I smirk around the length I have in my mouth, slowly inching lower and lower. When my mouth connects to his body, I lap my tongue all around his cock. I hum softly, knowing he will like the sensation. I withdraw my mouth and survey his taste. His is the essence of innocence even though I know that's not entirely true. His body withering under mine, his cock erect and leaking, his face flushed, his chest heaving heavily... He looks up and his eyes lock with mine, I suck his cock in one whole round while using a fist to pump what length I can't shove in.

I am not gentle on him, not by far. I suck him hard and rough, using my teeth to graze the vein on the underside. My fist is ruthless on the base. I am actually slapping his ball sack with my free hand. I want him to come and I will not stop until I hear him screaming my name and coming in my mouth. His hands grab and pull my hair, his hips thrust up to meet the suction, I hear his pants become loud moans, and his stomach is contracting.

I take him completely in my throat, allowing my gag reflexes to gurgle around him, and I bite down softly with my teeth. He screams and releases his come down my throat, his cock pulsing with each release. I withdraw from him, pleased to see he is still hard, and make my way up to share his taste with him. The kiss is eager and breathless, but he kisses me back and our tongues dance frantically together.

Without giving him time to recover I flip him on his hands and knees, spreading his thighs apart. He pants and lowers himself on his arms, burying his head somewhere in between his hands. I move to cover his body with mine so I can lean in close to his ear.

"Naruto... I'm just getting started with you," I gently move a hand to grip the base of his cock, "I'll make you come at least twice more tonight."

He attempts to close his legs as I end my sentence, but I move quicker and place my hands between his things, holding them steady. I move my knees between his legs and rub my hard cock at his entrance, letting my precum drip over his ass. He moans in anticipation. I move away for a split second.

Before I give him a chance to fight, I open his cheeks and poke my tongue in his ass. His head and his body both jump from the weird feeling but my hands steady his lower half so I can continue. My tongue prods in deeper, then I pull it out some and thrust it back in. I take turns alternating in wiggling, flicking, and thrusting. When I pull my tongue out and lap across his ass one last time, he is wet enough for me to continue without much pain for him.

Naruto's body is on the verge of collapsing. His cock is wet with precum once again and his shoulders are trembling softly. I move close to him and poke my tip in his ass, then without any further warning I thrust deep inside him. He screams out and his shoulders fall, leaving his ass up in the air. I grab his hips and thrust again, shoving my length all the way in, moaning as his ass suffocates my cock. I love this feeling, being deep enough inside him to feel his ass contract and expand around me.

Naruto pushes back, matching me thrust for thrust. I grab his thighs and roughly slam against his ass.

"Sasuke! Yes! More, please! Oh God, give me more!"

His moan makes me loose it. I slam faster, gripping his waist and forcing him back with my thrusts. My vision starts to blur as sparks fly behind my eyes. I feel Naruto's ass constrict my cock and he comes without me touching him. His screams are muffled by the way his head is pushed into the mattress, his hands have a death grip on the sheets. I move a hand to slap his ass cheek, the way his cheek vibrates and his ass pulses at that slap makes me repeat the action on the other cheek. I grip his cock with my other hand and pump once more as my orgasm builds. To my surprise, as soon as I touch his cock, he is coming again, spunk splattering his stomach and my hand, his ass pulsing like crazy. I thrust once more and release my own come deep inside him.

I grab his waist to steady myself from falling on top of him. As soon as I pull out, however, he sinks down on the bed. I roll on my side and lay down beside him. He lifts his head up, only to slam it back down on the mattress.

"Sasuke?" His voice is still muffled by the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need another shower."

"No. Stay like that until morning."

"If I hadn't just had my brains fucked out, I would argue with you."

"Good. Now get some sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep like this?!"

I pull him towards me and push him on his back. "That better?"

"For now..."

"Good."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...I know."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You're rambling, baka. Go to sleep."

"But..." He turns to me, eyes glazed and still shining in the moonlight. I kiss him softly, hoping he will just go on to sleep already.

"Shh.. go on to sleep, dobe."

"Mmmm... 'night.."

He is sleep before he even finishes his thought.

_Naruto amazes me._

_That damn kid, I knew he would be the death of me._

I sit in the window, watching the moonlit sky while Naruto sleeps. I steal a glance in his direction. His naked form has taken over the whole bed, arms outstretched on either side of him, legs bent and spread, mouth gaped open, and of course drool leaking from his bottom lip. He snorts in his sleep every now and then, but other than that his sleep has been undisturbed.

_I don't deserve him._

I glance down at my right wrist. All that is left is a small dash above the vein. He healed the scar as well as the wound with his chakra. After all the pain I caused him by leaving, he never gave up on me. I can't imagine how committed he is to me. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just had to find out for myself. I should have stayed. I should have listened to everyone who told me to forget about revenge.

_I don't regret it._

I don't regret leaving. I couldn't stay here. I would have never found out the truth. I would have never gotten strong enough to face the reality by staying here. Orochimaru was right about that much. Everything is too sheltered here.

_He wouldn't have come to my rescue._

I wouldn't accept his help before, so he knew I wouldn't accept it now. I put him in a different category than myself. I was wrong. He and I are the same, darkness and despair are universal. It doesn't matter what tragic obstacle occurs, once you are sucked in there is no way out. Not until someone cracks the hole and pulls you out. Or in my case, drags you back home.

_Home._

This place hasn't changed a bit. The kids have gotten bigger, stronger, and the Hokage has gotten bustier, and maybe Kakashi has gotten more perverted, but other than that its the same smiling faces. Its a bit nostalgic, being away for so long and just being welcomed back with opened arms. I wonder how they'll react when everyone finds out Naruto belongs to me?

_Why don't I mind that thought?_

What, that Naruto is mine? Because he is. He has to be, after pulling a stunt like that. His eyes don't lie. They never have and I don't believe they have a reason to now. He wanted me home, and here I am. He wanted me before I left, I just couldn't handle that then. He doesn't have to say it. I felt the same way, but I wasn't ready. I wanted to run. So I did.

_But he waited._

Oh, he did. But he also took when he got tired of waiting. I expect nothing less from the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. I just didn't know how to deal with it.

_You sure did learn, didn't you?_

Orochimaru was enough to deal with. In between training and blow jobs, he was insatiable. Its a wonder he never did go farther with me than that. He could have, even if I said no. With his power, and his damn tongue, he could have easily had me. Maybe I wasn't worth his time. He only used me though, just like I used him. I am tired of being used, seen as a tool. His stares were empty, his caresses were cold. Not like I was expecting anything from him anyway.

_He gave you power._

And I gave it back to him when I killed him.

_He cursed you._

And Naruto saved me.

_Naruto..._

Unable to stand my thoughts any longer, I walk to the bed. Naruto is now laying on his side, curled up and drooling on my pillow. Adorable.

I slide in and wrap my arms around his waist. His warmth lulls me to sleep instantly. One last thought enters my mind..

_Home..._


End file.
